


Nose to Nose, we were always just that close.

by Pajumus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, I AM SORRY, M/M, NOSE ON NOSE KISSES IDK ANYMORE, Slight sexual references, WTF KISSES, sorta???, well there is but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajumus/pseuds/Pajumus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a strange request, but Joel ends up enjoying the sweetness of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nose to Nose, we were always just that close.

"Morning." Ray whispered to his boyfriend, Joel as he woke up and rolled over to face him.  
"Mhmmm." The older man mumbled and he shoved his face further into the pillow he was snuggled against.

It was quite early in the morning, and after the time they had last night had eaten away at precious sleeping hours, they found themselves fairly tired when they woke, both from the lack of sleep but also the physical activity.

Ray sat up first, he shoved the sheets that were tangled in between his legs off him and over towards Joel, who had decided not to make any attempt to wake up. He was completely still.

Grabbing a pillow, Ray whacked his boyfriend over the back of his head, but his actions didn't get a good reception as Joel was grouchier than usual.  
The older man muttered something under his breath, swung the offending object back and begrudgingly climbed out of bed, making his way to the kitchen.  
He said nothing as he left the bedroom and entered into the living room.

"I slept well thanks!" Ray huffed and put the pillow back with the others and followed though the apartment straight toward the fridge.

Joel's eyes appeared deep-set with forming bags underneath, and stubble was beginning to appear. He was exhaustion personified - the epitome of tired, and Ray realised as he looked at the man he loved.

The coffee was set to brew by Joel and he waited for it to boil as Ray was taking out some milk and bowls.  
"Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal."  
Ray said in a higher pitched voice and Joel let out something between a laugh and a sigh.

Ray set the things down on the kitchen island and turned to his boyfriend who was staring down at the floor, leaning on the counter.

"You tired after last night?" Joel asked with a grin.

Last night.

Joel had taken Ray out to a fancy restaurant, whole shirt and tie deal. Ray thought Joel looked irresistible, and he didn't mind sharing his thoughts with Joel, whether it was through teasing comments, unsubtle sexual references or playing 'footsie' under the table, Ray was letting Joel know.  
He clearly got the message because after their lovely meal as soon as the pair got home and through the door, Ray was attacked and Joel was already half hard.

Ray was snapped out of his thoughts by Joel's reply.  
"It wouldn't have been so rough if you weren't such a tease." Joel stated and turned his attention to the coffee pot.  
"We both know you like it that way." Ray leaned over and whispered in his ear, his lips brushing against the shell.

Joel swallowed and just continued to pour his coffee, playing it off as cool, but as soon as Ray was out of ear shot he simply whispered "Says you."

It was true, as much as Ray loved to tease, he loved being teased right back, and this was the usual routine.  
Ray teased, but once in a while the couple (mainly Ray) mixed things up a little.

 

The pair arrived at work earlier than expected and Joel gave his boyfriend a kiss as he headed off into the Achievement Hunter office and Joel headed off to the kitchen to get more coffee, then the day truly began. 

Both men had a busy morning, Joel was shooting for some short and Ray was filming numerous videos. By the time the pair next saw each other, around lunch, they were both feeling kind of beat.

"Hey, babe." Joel had a fondness of calling Ray babe, causing him to blush and feel kind of embarrassed.  
Ray didn't dislike it. At the apartment, he loved it when Joel called him anything, sweet or dirty.  
It was home and they were alone, however at work Ray felt it was used more to tease him in front of his friends and co-workers.  
Ray responded with a kiss, in his head to shut Joel up, but his boyfriend just saw it as a kiss.

They sat to eat their lunch together and they talked about their mornings, Ray telling some funny story about Gavin and his antics, and Joel talking about something particularly amusing about his script.  
The men then ate more of their sandwiches before conversation sparked back up.  
Ray finished his bite and washed it down with his bottle of water. He turned to Joel.

"Have you ever, uh, tried eskimo kisses?" 

Joel's head quickly snapped up. His eyes were wide, it's not something he really got asked that often.  
"Can't say that I have."

Ray smirked and just dropped the topic, choosing to carry on eating and changing the conversation to a new game release.

Joel was left with his thoughts for the rest of the day and when he had five minutes to sit and let his mind wonder he would quickly find that he was going from the economy and shares to Ray.

Joel kept thinking back to last night and how Ray teased him. The older man began to plot his own little revenge, his own game of teasing and tempting. He snapped out of it when Burnie came over to his desk and asked him about the shoot earlier.

 

The eskimo kisses conversation was forgotten about until later in the week when Ray had came home and straddled Joel.

"So eskimo kisses right?" Ray whispered as his face was close to his boyfriends.  
Joel swallowed softly and stared up into the adoring eyes of his boyfriend.  
He was a bit apprehensive, to be honest, Joel wasn't sure if he wanted to do the whole thing, but he let it happen anyway.

Ray made the first move, touching the tip of his nose against Joel's, and to tell the truth it was weird for both of them.  
Joel carefully moved his nose against Ray's, before pulling back and just smiling softly. 

Joel felt his heart flutter, it was a sweet moment, and the slight nervousness before was gone.

"I-i Liked that." Ray whispered.

"Yeah me too kid."  
Joel placed one last kiss on his boyfriends lips.


End file.
